


My Angel?

by Princess_in_Armor



Category: Lunar Chronicles
Genre: AU, Bisexual!Rikan, Homosexual!Torin, M/M, Really proud of this story, Some kissing, Torin is searching for his angel, WRITING FOCUS: description, artist!AU, kissing is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konn Torin is looking for his angel. Artist! AU. Rikan x Torin. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my headcanon that Rikan is bisexual and Torin is homosexual. (I think Marissa Meyer confirmed that latter, though)
> 
> Also - Rikan does not have a son in this AU. 
> 
> Based of an prompt from OTP Prompts. The prompt is listed at the end of the second chapter.

Torin had been searching for someone to draw. Just for pleasure. Of course, his entire occupation was for pleasure—he was an artist. He loved his job: the dance if the brush, the music of the paint, the life of the piece. Art was what made his soul shine onto the world. It was his only love, though he always longed to have a person.

As an artist, he appreciated a beautiful body, but he had yet to find an angel. Someone that beamed perfection. For Torin, perfection didn't mean a "perfect" all-muscle-no-fat body. No, no. That was all too typical.

Perfection, for Torin, meant someone who was  _imperfect._ Someone who was imperfect and yet seemed to have a rhythm in them, a rhythm so alive that no matter their faults—no,  _because_  of their faults—it thrummed with a depth that resonated in your soul. A depth that made  _you_  feel alive.

Every artist seeks an angel, every artist has their own  _kind_  of angel. Torin knew that he had yet to find one of his own.

* * *

Their union was serendipitous and maybe slightly clichè, but those were always the best kinds. Torin was on a park bench, oblivious to the world around him. Absorbed in a world of his own.

He was sketching a waterfall, feeling all the emotions that came with being near a waterfall - peace, love, contentedness. Though not completely content, never completely content.

A chuckle beside him transported him back to the present. Torin gave a brief glare at the person next to him, not paying attention to what the person actually looked like.

The glare caused the person to laugh more. Torin admitted, grudgingly, to himself,  _He does have a beautiful laugh._ Torin turned away from the person, continuing to draw. He wasn't focused anymore, however.

"You really enjoy that, don't you?" stated the mystery human. Torin continued to ignore him. The person shook his head. He began to speak again, turning his head to face the horizon. "I'd have to agree; art is something that one can get lost in easily."

Torin nearly laughed. This man was talking to him even though he wasn't replying. That was admirable, in a sense.

The comment about art brought a small smile to Torin's face and he looked at the man in a renewed interest. Very rarely did he meet a man who even somewhat understood what he felt when he was drawing.

"Yes, it is easy to get lost in art."

The man looked back at Torin in pleasant surprise. He looked happily stunned to have elicited a response from Torin.

The stranger smiled and Torin's breath was knocked out of him.  _Stars._ He was feminine beautiful and masculine handsome at the same time.

His melted coffee brown eyes glinted with humor and kindness. His posture was straight but relaxed. The angles of his face cut through his flawless, tanned skin. He was the epitome of cool confidence.

And his smile, oh,  _his smile..._

 _It_ was the reason the sun came out of its realm of night.  _It_  was the reason the Earth spun.  _It_  was the reason moon stayed in orbit. _It_  was reason the world made sense. Suddenly, Torin didn't want to go a day without seeing something as beautiful as that smile.

_Yes, it is easy to get lost in art. I am cluelessly wandering in the labyrinth of your smile, for it is surely a masterpiece._

"I'm assuming you're an artist." The man's voice was just as gorgeous as his face.

Torin resumed his nonchalant air, though his heart was running faster than a racehorse.

"Yes. Your profession, if I may ask?"

"Lawyer. Although I have always had an attraction to the arts - theatre, music, dancing, drawing and whatnot."

Torin closed his sketchbook, a curious smile on his face. How this man could make him smile so easily, he had no idea. Torin wasn't usually a very smiley person.

"That's interesting, because even though I'm an artist, I've always felt a thrill when it comes to politics," Torin commented.

The man laughed.  _Stop doing that. You're making me lose control,_ Torin thought, though admittedly not very agitated.

"What were you drawing?" the stranger asked. He then quickly added, "Only if you want to tell, of course."

Torin usually didn't share his pieces - it was like showing a part of himself - but he wanted this man to see it, for some odd reason.

Torin carefully opened his notebook to the waterfall. The man slid on the bench right next to him and his eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong?" Torin asked. A sharp intake of breath from the stranger.

"No, no. I just didn't think... Even without color, this is... It is... Beyond words."

The man looked into Torin's eyes, making Torin's heart stutter.

"You truly have a talent."

"Thank you," Torin whispered. The man smirked.

"No need. What's your name, if you don't mind?"

It took Torin a couple seconds to register the question.

"T-Torin. Konn Torin."

The stranger stuck out his hand and shoot Torin's firmly.

"And I am Rikan."

The name matched him perfectly. The word  _angel_ flashed briefly in Torin's mind.

"Do you have anything to do the rest of the day?" Rikan questioned. Words failed Torin, so he just shook his head.

Rikan smiled a pure, innocent, wide smile. He rose, offering his hand to Torin.

"Will you spend the rest of the day with me?"

There was no way Torin could have said no to him. So he spend the entire day with Rikan and enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Not only was Rikan beautiful, he was kind, smart, and funny. And he seemed not to notice any of that. Torin felt a pang in his heart as he gazed at Rikan's chiseled face.

Apparently, Rikan had married at 25, and his wife had died three years after from some incurable disease. Now it was three years after the incident; Rikan was 31. Torin was 33, so not too terribly older than Rikan.

To an artist's eye, details were noticed. Torin could tell Rikan was still in the proccess of healing. He could tell Rikan didn't think he would find love again.

Subconsciously, Torin was determined to change that. An artist could also tell that Rikan wanted companionship - not necessarily a romantic one, just someone to help.

Torin wanted to be that person. He mentally scolded himself.

_I can't fall in love this early. I've been with him only a day! Love is something that comes gradually... Not that I've ever been in love._

Maybe it wasn't love, but there was definitely an attraction. Rikan looked as if he enjoyed Torin's company too.

At the end of the day, he and Rikan exchanged cell phone numbers.  _We're like grade school crushes,_ Torin scoffed to himself. Then he reprimanded himself with the use of the word "crush."

Rikan had to tilt his head slightly downwards to look at Torin, a fact that jabbed at the older man's pride. But then Rikan smiled, and that miffed feeling disappeared.

"So, when can I see you again?"

Torin blurted out the thing that he had wanted to say since he had first seen Rikan's smile.

"Can I draw you?" Torin immediately flushed. Rikan laughed. "I- I mean... It's just... You're- I mean... Not to sound weird, but..." Rikan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Torin sighed. "Nothing. Just... Can I?"

"Are you sure that's  _all_ you want to do?" Rikan teased.

"Shut up," Torin mumbled. "I only meant it from a professional standpoint."

"Okay," he sang. Then he became somewhat serious. "But, yes. When can I come over? Would tomorrow be okay?"

Torin was sure his whole face had brightened. Tomorrow wasn't soon enough, but it would have to do.

"That would be splendid. What time?"

Rikan thought, then an almost imperceptible smirk came across his lips. Torin wondered what he was thinking, but Rikan said something before Torin could question anything. "Noon?"

Torin felt like throwing up rainbows. "Okay. Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Rikan grinned. "I would love to, but it's probably best if I don't. It'll be  _interesting_ to see what happens tomorrow."

 _What does that mean?_ But Torin was too happy to question it, despite Rikan's rejection of his offer for lunch. Torin tried to push down his happiness and go back to his classic platonic stare.

"Where do you live, Torin?" Rikan asked. The use of Torin's name gave him a pleasant tingle down his spine. Torin gave him the address and gave a slight bow this masterfully created man, muttering his goodbyes. He turned to leave but felt a hand clasp around his wrist, sending electric pulses up his arm. Torin turned around to meet Rikan's slightly pleading eyes.

"Can you... Can you smile for me? Before you leave?"

It was such an innocent question, and this time Torin didn't hold back his smile. Stars, this man made him want to smile all the time. All the time and without abandon. It was an oddly exciting feeling.

Rikan's eyes seemed to absorb every detail of Torin's face. Rikan's hand went limp around Torin's wrist.

Torin asked hesitantly, "Will you smile for me?"

Rikan's face illuminated in that wondrous smile again and Torin melted.

 _He_ is _an angel. He's my angel._

So both of them stood there, smiling, both of them unwilling to let go.


	2. Part B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikan comes to Torin's house for his "modeling."

Torin had been waiting since 11:00.  _What if he didn't show up? What if he thought it was weird? What if… What if…_

With each minute that ticked by, Torin grew more anxious. He knew he was early in waiting, but he couldn't help himself. Torin had found his angel - Rikan.

Rikan was perfect in all the imperfect ways. He was very trusting, yet a little distant. He was always smiling, but a bit sad.

Torin had been surprised when Rikan had taken his hand the day before. Rikan's hand was warm and calloused. It gripped tightly, which showed that he was in need of support.

One of Torin's favorite parts of Rikan was that he didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. It was clear to anyone who payed attention to details that he blamed himself for his wife's death.

Torin had been taken aback when Rikan spoke so openly about his wife. Perhaps he shouldn't have been. After all, Torin had spoken to Rikan about things he hadn't told his closest friends (not that he had many). Something about Rikan made Torin feel… lighter.

Everything about Rikan, especially the endearing habit he had of running his hand through his hair, made Torin fall even harder for him. Torin knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak - Rikan had a deceased wife whom he had loved very much. Rikan was obviously not interested in men.

 _Then why did he take your hand like that? Why was he so open with you? Why did he open and close doors for you? Why did he pull out your chair for you? Why did he want to see your smile?_ Torin's mind was a hurricane of unanswered questions.

It was 12:15. Fifteen minutes late. Rikan wasn't there. Torin could  _feel_ his insides shatter. But what more could he have expected? Who  _asks_ a person if they could draw them? Even with these attempted consolations, Torin's pain didn't lessen. Yet he stayed, waiting.

12:20

12:30

12:40

Torin, heart in pieces, got up to put his art supplies away. Stars, he had wanted to see that smile so badly. Forget that, he had wanted to see  _Rikan_ so badly.

His doorbell rang.

Torin turned around, his spirits lifting before he crushed them down again.  _He's not coming, you idiot._

Torin trudged to the door, an ache in his chest.

He turned the knob.

Slowly opened the door.

And it was like the clouds had parted, revealing the sun.

Torin couldn't help his huge smile as he saw Rikan's apologetic one.

"I'm sorry - I must have kept you waiting..."  _That gorgeous voice._  "...I'm so sorry. I had to stay at the office… I wanted to leave, I promise… Just to see your fa—" Rikan stopped, his face turning a deep shade of red. Torin's mind was slow to catch on; he was still dwelling on the fact that Rikan had indeed come.

 _Just to see your face?_ Torin felt a blush rising on his cheeks too. His smile didn't fade, though. Torin opened the door a little wider and let his muse step inside.

"That's fine. I'm overjoyed that you came." Torin's heartbeat was the speed of a flying bullet. Rikan smiled gently.

"I'm glad too." They both stood there for a second or five, looking at each other. Then Rikan shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Anyway, you're doing a full-body portrait of me?"

Torin nodded. Rikan grinned mischievously. "Okay. Would you show me where the restroom is so I can change?"

Torin tilted his head so he could look Rikan in the face. "Change?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I get ready before you draw or paint or whatever?"

Torin gave him a confused smile. "You're fine just the way you are, but if you'd really like to… It's down the hallway, to the left."

Rikan nodded, that mischievous smile still on his face. He went on his way. Torin shook his head, chuckling as he turned to get his brushes and canvas ready.

* * *

"Torin? Is this okay?" Rikan called.

Torin turned around and his jaw dropped. Rikan was wearing… nothing. He was stark naked. Not a stitch of clothing from head to toe. Torin felt the roots of his hair turn rouge.

What was even worse was that Torin did not mind one bit.

"Y-you, er… You don't have to…" Torin trailed off, realizing that Rikan was also exquisite  _without_ clothing. Torin's eyes wandered down Rikan's chest then back up to Rikan's smirking face. Torin cleared his throat. "You don't have to be… um… nude, if you want." Torin felt the need to add the last part, for he himself didn't entirely want Rikan to put clothes back on.

Rikan grinned.  _Why,_ why,  _are you so glorious?_ Torin thought, frustrated. He could  _feel_ his face burning.

"Nah, I think I'll stay like this," Rikan said… flirtatiously, perhaps? But Torin noticed a slight pink tinge to Rikan's ears also.

"Er… okay," Torin squeaked. He huffed internally.  _When do I ever squeak?_

"Are you going to start anytime soon?" Rikan joked. Torin bit his lower lip, his face turning even darker.

"Uh… yeah…"

* * *

The following hours were tantalizingly slow. (Or tantalizingly fast, Torin couldn't decide) As an artist, Torin never looked at the body in the way that would make him embarrassed. He thought of the body as a work of art. And Rikan was a work of art indeed.

However, Torin couldn't help blushing  _because_ of Rikan's beauty. Why did Rikan decide to take off all of his clothes? Was it possible that Rikan was… that Rikan was… falling for him?

Torin hoped so.

The two spoke as Torin sketched him. With every smile, every laugh, every word, every breath, Torin was pulled deeper into the abyss of love. There was no use denying it at this point - Torin loved Rikan. He had only known Rikan for a day, but he was becoming more and more confident that one couldn't put a time limit on love.

Torin told Rikan he was finished. Rikan smiled somewhat shyly and moved to redress himself.

"Rikan?" Torin was doubting himself already.

"Yes, Torin?"

"You… You're a very beautiful person to draw." Luckily, Torin got it out quickly. He kept his back turned from Rikan. He could almost  _feel_ Rikan's smile.

"Well, you're a beautiful person to look at."

Torin spun around, staring at a now fully dressed Rikan. Rikan chuckled, his ears glowing pink. Torin dropped his gaze.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for the truth."

Torin held back a smile, still looking at the floor.  _Stars, I love him._

A firm grip tilted his chin up. Torin's eyes met the heavenly ones of Rikan, whose fingers were warm. Rikan laughed lightly and his hand dropped.

"It's funny, actually. I've only known you a day, and I'm still in the process of healing from…" Rikan cleared his throat. "Yeah. But I feel like I've known you a lifetime."

Silence. Rikan continued.

"It's strange. You're an artist, but I feel like you're the artwork. Yes, you're stoic and don't smile that much…" Rikan sounded like he was talking to himself now. "...but when you do smile, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I can't help but want to make you smile over and over again. Torin…"

Torin knew he was blushing. He knew he was staring at this man like he was priceless. Which Rikan was.

"I love you," Torin breathed. Rikan's eyes widened, then he smiled such a gentle smile.

Rikan held Torin's face in his hand, leaning in. Right before their lips met, Rikan whispered, "That's what I was about to say."

They kissed and it was impossible for Torin to describe how perfect that moment was. How flawed it was. How  _angelic._

_It is easy to get lost in artwork… And love is most certainly a piece of art. But sometimes… you don't want to navigate out of it._

Torin closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the kiss.

_Yes, I have found my angel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of a prompt from OTP Prompts: Imagine Person A is an artist, and they need to paint a full body portrait of a person, either for a school grade or for their own practice/enjoyment. They need a model, and ask Person B to be one. Person B complies, and upon arriving at Person A's place, they say they're going to the bathroom to freshen up/get themselves ready/whatever. Person A is getting all their supplies and the canvas ready, and Person B comes out stark naked. Person A stutters as they say they don't really have to be in the nude, but B shrugs and goes with it anyways. (Bonus if they aren't a couple yet.)
> 
> Funny story - when I was thinking about how I would fit Rikan and Torin in this story, I immediately though of Torin trying to find his "angel." That idea was subconsciously based on a book from the Magic Tree House Series called "Monday with the Mad Genius", where Leonardo da Vinci was trying to find an angel. So yeah, this was based off a slightly NSFW prompt and a children's book. Inspiration comes from the weirdest places XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment! -Princess in Armor


End file.
